


what's so amazing that keeps us stargazing

by emandrea



Series: Ineffable Husbands & Their South Downs Cottage [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Other, Sleepy bois, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Stargazing, Tea, crowley is a sleepy demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emandrea/pseuds/emandrea
Summary: Aziraphale had always loved seeing shooting stars. They were so fleeting, yet so beautiful. He turned his head to gaze down at Crowley, watching as the demon’s gaze flitted across the cloudless night sky.full of snuggles and tea and sleepy crowley at their south downs cottage!





	what's so amazing that keeps us stargazing

“Crowley, where are you, dear?” Aziraphale called out as he emerged from his library at their cottage. He checked the bedroom and the greenhouse, before catching sight of the demon’s lanky frame on the balcony. Smiling softly to himself, the angel prepared two steaming mugs of tea in the kitchen, grabbed a fuzzy blanket off the sofa and slid open the sliding door onto the balcony. Crowley was curled onto the porch swing, his legs tucked beneath him, sunglasses discarded somewhere. He turned when he heard the door open, watching as Aziraphale settled himself next to him. Crowley slid closer to Aziraphale, taking the mugs from the angel so he could arrange the blanket around them. 

Crowley pressed into Aziraphale’s side, the serpent in him trying to get closer to the angel’s warmth. Aziraphale lifted his arm and Crowley ducked under it, resting his head on the angel’s shoulder. Aziraphale brought his arm down on the other side, his hand idly stroking Crowley’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, angel.” Crowley mumbled, taking a sip of the tea before snuggling even farther down into the blankets.

They were silent for a while, drinking their tea and watching the stars. Suddenly, a streak of light shot briefly across the night sky before disappearing. Aziraphale gasped.

“Crowley, did you see that?!” he said, eyes wide, a smile on his face. Aziraphale had always loved seeing shooting stars. They were so fleeting, yet so beautiful. He turned his head to gaze down at Crowley, watching as the demon’s gaze flitted across the cloudless night sky. Aziraphale took a moment when Crowley wasn’t looking to take in the demon’s features. The sharp contours of his jawline, the bright golden yellow of his eyes, the slightly ruffled state of his deep red hair. Just watching him in this simple, innately  _ human _ , moment made Aziraphale fall in love all over again. Crowley felt Aziraphale watching him and shifted his head slightly to get a better look at the angel. 

“What?” he asked, yawning. Aziraphale watched as Crowley stretched, long limbs unfurling before curling back up again. And then he yawned too. They both chuckled softly.

“Nothing, dear, nothing.” Aziraphale replied, squeezing Crowley tight and turning to look back at the stars. He thought about how close they had come to never being able to do this. To have this cottage, to sit here and watch the stars, to be  _ together _ . But these few months since the armageddon-that-wasn’t had been the best days of Aziraphale’s life. Just being with Crowley, without the fear of retribution from their former head offices. It was everything Aziraphale could have dreamed of and more.

When Aziraphale finished his tea, he looked to find Crowley sound asleep against him, the demon’s mug hanging precariously from his relaxed hands. Aziraphale’s heart melted even more at the sight of the demon, sleeping so peacefully, his features at ease. Carefully, Aziraphale removed the cup from Crowley’s hands, set both mugs on the ground and pulled Crowley closer to him, resting his head atop the demon’s hair, sighing contentedly. Content is not a strong enough word to describe how Aziraphale felt in that exact moment. In fact, he was a  _ little  _ more than pleased (more like moments away from jumping up and down and singing) that after 6000 years, they finally had all the time in the world ( _ literally _ ) to do whatever they wanted. And if this, cuddling underneath a warm blanket, the vast star-filled sky above them, was one of those things, well. He certainly wasn’t going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by lyrics from "the rainbow connection"
> 
> also can be found on my tumblr @ queer-omenss


End file.
